


Back Hill Family

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon Lochet left his family for four years and comes back to reveal his reason.  The reason has to do with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Hill Family

**Author's Note:**

> So male pregnancy is totally normal and mentioned in passing. You don't like it then don't read it.

What do you say to your husband when you knock up their little brother? If you’re Michael Phelps you say nothing. Mike offered to take care of it however, Devon Lochte refused that option. So here Michael was lying to Ryan about where he was for the weekend. Ryan thought he was in Cabo for some stupid foundation reason but, he was really in Seattle sitting next to Devon as his daughter was being born. When it came to her being named Devon was firm that she would just carry the Lochte as her last name. 

“You don’t have to sign the birth certificate.” Devon commented as he filled out forms. 

“Why would I not be on my daughter’s birth certificate?” Michael inquired holding his daughter gently.

Devon sighed and turned to look at Michael. “Do you really want to tell my family that you knocked me up on a drug binge?”

“Well no of course not. That would ruin my marriage.”

“Exactly so, we don’t tell my family and you don’t sign the birth certificate.”

“What is her name going to be?” Michael kissed his daughter on the forehead softly.

“Hayley Nicole Lochte.” Devon answered softly taking a picture of Hayley and Michael. 

“That’s a beautiful name. So what are you going to tell your family?”

Devon shrugged as he fiddled with his phone.

“You, can’t just show up with a baby at Christmas time. Your family would go nuts.” 

“Who says I’m going back to Florida?” Devon snapped at Michael.

“Where else would you go?”

“I would stay here. I have a life here now.” Devon muttered accepting Hayley from Michael.

Michael folded his arms across his chest. “Did you tell anyone in your family that you were having a baby?”

“What do you care? I’m staying away from my family until I know who Hayley looks like. I already decided that. I’m not going to ruin your marriage to Ryan.” Devon spat out in anger.

Michael sighed as he sat down in a chair. “Look, I don’t want you to stay away from your family, that’s not fair to you or Hayley. You are going to need help. Do you even know what to do with a newborn?”

“Get out, yes I know what to do with a newborn! This isn't the first newborn I've been around you fucker.”

“Do you really want me to leave?”

“Yes, I do I will keep you updated and shit. Just fucking leave.” 

Michael turned and walked out of the room, heading to the airport to go home. Four years passed with Michael getting pictures of Hayley once a week. No writing went along with the pictures. Michael had wanted to tell everyone to tell everyone that Hayley was his daughter but he didn't want to destroy the family he had finally made with Ryan. He was totally taken by surprise when Ryan ran into his office shoving an IPad in his face. 

“Dude, we have been uncles for four years and didn't even know it!”

Michael stared at the picture of Hayley on the screen. “What? Whose kid is that?” The lying came way too easy.

“Devon’s, dude he told mom he got knocked up before he moved to Seattle! Her name is Hayley Nicole. She’s got the Lochte curls and baby blues. Damn Devon is going to have trouble when she’s a teenager.” Ryan grinned plopping down in a chair.

“She is beautiful that’s for sure.” Michael commented.

“So, she’s like super into ballet, we totally have to spoil her when they come this weekend.”

“What?” Michael felt his chest tighten.

“Yea, Devon is finally coming home and this little princess is coming with him. I am so excited dude! She is apparently super girly! I finally get to try my design ideas on a real life doll!” Ryan grinned from ear to ear.

“That’s great Reezy so are they staying with your mom?”

“Um no dude mom doesn't have enough room at her place. They are staying here! Keith will be so excited to have a kid his age to play with!” Ryan grinned at the thought of his and Michael’s son having a playmate close in age.

“Yea, I don’t know. Keith doesn't really like to play with girls remember the play date we took him too?” 

“Oh dude, this is his cousin. It will be totally fine. Besides that little girl deserved it pulling Keith’s curls like she did. She was a jerk.” Ryan cringed at the thought of how his son had hit the little girl.

“You can’t call someone else’s kid a jerk doggy. Keith shouldn't have hit her.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up. “Whatever dude, the little girl should have kept her hands to herself. Speaking of our lovely son, I have to go pick him up from Carol’s his play date is almost over. Will you make sure the main guest room is cleaned of all your crap? We can finally put it to use.” Ryan dropped a kiss to Michael’s head and skipped out of the room. Michael stared at the picture of Ryan and Keith on his desk. He groaned and picked up the phone to call his mom.

“Mom, I did something totally stupid years ago and now it’s catching up to me.” Michael blurted out the moment Debbie answered the phone.

“What did you do? I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Oh no it is mom. I have a kid that I never told anyone about!”

Debbie gasped on the line. “What!? Michael Fred you better do some fast explaining right this instant!”

“Ok so, like I went on this drug binge like four years back and when I was drugged out of my mind I slept with Ryan’s brother, Devon and we made a kid. Her name is Hayley Nicole.”

“Michael Fred, how could you do that?” Debbie questioned disappointment in her voice.

“I don’t know Mom, I really messed up, and now Devon and Hayley are coming for Christmas and of course they are staying in our house!” Michael groaned running a hand down his face.

“Michael, does Ryan know?”

“What no! Of course not, that’s my problem mother!” 

“Well, you have to tell him.”

“No, I can’t and won’t tell him that.”

“Then I don’t know why you called me Michael. I am more than positive you knew what I was going to say. I believe in the truth and I did not raise you to lie to people Michael. You better tell Ryan the truth. It will come back and burn you if you don’t. I better get pictures of this grand baby I didn't know I had.” Debbie replied sternly before hanging up the phone. 

Michael stared at the phone receiver and sighed. He had no idea what to do. He knew he should tell Ryan about Hayley being his but he didn't want to lose his family at the same time. Ryan didn't know he had slipped up and did drugs again that weekend. Ryan would be so disappointed in him. Michael scrolled through his contact information before finding the number he was looking for. He hoped this was the right number. He held the phone up to his ear as it rang.

“Hello, Devon Lochte speaking. How may I help you?”

“Hey, it’s Michael. I um wanted to know some stuff.”

“What is it Michael? I’m kind of busy packing at the moment.” Devon’s voice sounded annoyed.

“Yea so, you’re coming here for Christmas but I’m wondering if anyone knows that I’m Hayley’s ya know?”

Devon sighed again. “No, no one knows and lucky for you Hayley looks one hundred percent Lochte.”

“So what are you going to tell everyone?” Michael wondered out loud.

“I’m going to tell everyone that Hayley’s father is someone I had a one night stand with when I was drugged out of my fucking mind. That’s what I’m going to tell everyone. Don’t worry about anything, I have it all figured out. Look, I have to go I have a ton of stuff to do before this weekend.”

“I told my mother the truth.” Michael blurted out.

“Ok, that’s your deal. I will deny it if I’m asked about it.”

“Did you get the deposit?” Michael asked talking about the bank account he had set up for Hayley when she was first born.

“Yea, I did now I seriously have to go Hayley just woke up. Goodbye Michael.” The line went dead and Michael stared at the phone. Later that night when he was cleaning out the guest room, Ryan walked in holding a box.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a doll for Hayley. When I went to the mall this afternoon, I found it in the American girl store. Mom said she was going to spoil Hayley with American Girl doll stuff so, I figured she had to have a doll. Mom and I figured it would be the best present for her. Well besides all the amazing clothes I’m going to make for her. She is going to be all swagged out.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, a child shouldn't have swag?” Michael sighed tossing more stuff into an open box on the floor.

“Whatever dude, a kid can totally have swag. Do you think she should have Lochte shoes? Like I don’t know if that would be too much.”

“I don’t know ask Devon. He’s the parent.”

“I know that dude, I’m just so excited we finally have another girl in the family. We have had way too many boys, and Dahlia is a total tomboy. I just wonder why Devon kept her from us this long. Mom was totally crying when she told me. She doesn't understand why Devon didn't tell us.”

“I can’t answer that Doggy, maybe he just didn't know how everyone would react.”

“Yea, I guess oh so guess what else.” Ryan sat on the bed and struggled to free the doll from the packaging.

“What?” Michael took the doll from Ryan and started working on getting it out of the box.

“So, Mom says that Devon doesn't know who the other father is. He told Mom that it was a drug binge one night stand. I thought he was smarter than that.”

“Well, if my math is right he wasn't even twenty one when Hayley was born. He was kind of wreck less as a young adult.” Michael handed Ryan the freed doll and went back to clearing the closet.

Ryan took the doll and started to brush its hair with the little doll brush. “That’s true, Mom says that Devon seems to have finally found purpose and focus in his life.”

“Well a kid will do that to people. You were totally lost before we had Keith, speaking of where is he?”

“The little dudes sleeping. Went right out as soon as I finished under the sea.”

“You sang our kid the song under the sea from the little mermaid?” Michael questioned looking at Ryan like he had grown three heads. 

“Um, yea dude the little mermaid is like the best Disney movie ever. Besides our kid is a total fish. He was born to two swimmers. Totally makes sense to me.” Ryan set the doll down against the pillows and stood up. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “We don’t even know if Keith will like swimming.”

“He loves bath time why wouldn't he love swimming? Changing subject we have to go food shopping when Devon comes into town. We have no idea what Hayley will and won’t eat. She might be a totally picky eater.” 

“That’s true, I highly doubt she would be picky though. She’s a Lochte isn't it known that Lochte’s love any type of food?” Michael laughed at Ryan’s look.

“Might I remind you that Keith is a totally picky eater?”

“Well, he’s part Phelps and Phelps are known to be picky about everything.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed Michael. “Do you think this room will be ok? Or should we clear out another guest room? Like maybe Devon won’t want to sleep with Hayley.”

“Ryan, I’m sure it will be fine. If we need to clear out a second room we will. We have five guest rooms, it will be fine. Would you stop worrying?”

“Yea sorry I am just really nervous. I don’t understand why Devon wouldn't tell me. We are the best of friends and brothers and then all of sudden he has a kid and he didn't tell me for four years? It hurts.” Ryan’s voice shook as he spoke. Michael could tell he was close to crying. Michael hugged Ryan to his body.

“I’m sorry baby I’m sure he wanted to tell everyone. Maybe he was just afraid you all would be mad at him for not knowing who the father was.”

‘Or maybe he didn’t want anyone to know it’s your kid.’ Michael’s mind supplied nastily. Michael shook his head to get the mean voice out of his thoughts.

“Yea, that’s true but, we wouldn’t have cared. I mean sure we would have been disappointed but we wouldn’t have not loved him or his child any less.”

“So, what time do they get in this weekend?” 

“Yea about that. Ok so, don’t be mad but I changed their tickets and they are coming into town tomorrow morning. I want more time with Devon and Hayley so, they are going to be staying until Hayley has to go back to pre-K.”

“How, long are they staying?” Michael asked rolling his eyes at Ryan.

“They are coming in tomorrow the twentieth and they are staying until the fifth of January. Are you upset with me?”

Michael sighed and shook his head. “No, I’m not mad at you. You missed your brother I get it.” 

Ryan grinned and hopped into Michael’s arms. “You are the best husband ever!” Ryan kissed Michael hard on the lips grinning through the kiss.

‘No, I’m the worst husband ever you just won’t ever know it.’ Michael thought bitterly as Ryan kissed him.

The next morning Michael opted to stay home with Keith as Ryan went to get Devon and Hayley from the airport. Keith was not happy he was going to have to share his toys with his cousin. Michael tried to distract himself by watching movies with Keith while the housekeeper cooked lunch.

“Daddy, why do they have to come here?” Keith asked as he climbed into Michael’s lap during the middle of The Little Mermaid.

“Well because they are family. They are going to stay here while we celebrate the holidays. Just like Nana does when she comes into town.” Michael replied kissing Keith’s curls. 

“Hey, hey everybody we are here!” Ryan’s voice rang out as the front door closed. 

“Let’s go meet your uncle and cousin. Remember to be nice and keep your hands to yourself ok bud?” Michael stood up with Keith in his arms. He walked to the foyer where Ryan was standing with Devon and a little girl. Michael smiled warmly at them.

“Hey Devon, it’s been a long time.” Michael put Keith down and pulled Devin into a bro hug awkwardly. 

“Yea, it’s been a while.” Devon replied softly. 

“Hey put your bags down make yourself at home. Hey Michael so this little beauty loves the movie Beauty in the Beast we have it right?” Ryan asked as he hugged Hayley to his side. 

“Um yea I think so. If not I’m sure your Mom has it.”

“Awesome I promised her we would watch it tonight.” Ryan grinned and grabbed Devon’s suitcases. “I’m going to put these in the guest room. I will be right back.” Ryan ran up the stairs taking it two steps at a time. 

“If you don’t have the movie it’s not a big deal. We don’t have to bother Mom. I just couldn’t find it before we left and it’s like her favorite movie.” Devon responded rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh yea, no I think we have it. We have a whole room filled with Disney movies. Ever since we had Keith, Disney loves to send us movies. Ryan always tweets about how much Keith loves them and sales went up so I’m sure we have it somewhere.”

“So, we totally need to go food shopping. We didn’t know what Hayley liked to eat or what she was allergic to.” Ryan came bounding down the stairs holding his arms behind his back.

“She will eat anything. She’s allergic to pineapple though.” Devon responded. 

“Ok cool, well Hayley your uncle Mike and I got you something.” Ryan produced the look alike American doll from behind his back. Hayley’s eyes lit up as she accepted the doll gently. She patted the doll’s hair softly before turning up to Devon.

“Daddy, she has the same curly hair like me!” Hayley breathed out in awe as she hugged the doll to her chest.

“I see that princess. What do you say?” Devon laid a hand on Hayley’s shoulder.

“Thank you so much! She is the best!” Hayley responded looking at her feet. When Devon put his hand on her shoulder she smiled up at Ryan and Michael. Michael could instantly see the shy outlook he had as a small child. The more he looked the more he saw himself in this little girl. He yearned to just blurt out that he wasn’t her uncle but her father. He looked at Ryan and knew instantly he couldn’t do that. He hugged Keith tighter to his chest. 

“Oh your welcome sweetheart now come hug me.” Ryan dropped to his knees and held his arms open. Hayley stepped up and hugged Ryan quickly before hugging Michael around the legs. 

“Dad, I want to finish the movie.” Keith whined from Michael’s arms. 

“Oh what movie?” Ryan asked as he watched Hayley hug Devon’s leg.

“The Little Mermaid.” Michael replied rolling his eyes. “We were half way through it.”

“Do you like that movie Hayley?” Ryan asked following Michael and Keith back into the living room.

“Yea, I like Ariel’s pretty red hair.” Hayley commented. Once they got the kids set up and they were sure they weren’t going to kill each other the adults walked into the kitchen.

“So, do you want a beer or something to drink Dev?” Ryan asked opening a Mountain Dew.

“Um, I don’t drink anymore. A water is fine thanks.” Devon sat down at the kitchen island. Michael noticed Devon kept craning his neck to look in the living room. 

“Dude, chill they are fine. They are cousins. They will be like best buds.” Ryan commented as he watched Devon crane his neck. Devon flushed red and accepted the bottle water Ryan handed him.

“Yea, I guess you’re right they will be fine. I just worry a lot. Hayley is super shy, like painfully so.”

“So, I guess she isn’t all Lochte then.” Ryan laughed commenting. He slapped Devon on the back and then sat next to Michael.

“So, what are you doing now Devon?” Michael asked as he opened his Pepsi.

“I’m a day care teacher actually. It made it easier to get a job where I could take Hayley with me.”

“Oh dude that’s awesome. So, you like it then?”

“Yea, I love it. It worked out really well when Hayley was a baby. I work with the turtles, they are the two year olds.” Devon grinned as he thought about his job.

“So, like not to be a dick but why did you leave?” Ryan questioned softly.

Devon sighed and shrugged. “I didn’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“We wouldn’t have stopped loving you.” Ryan commented hugging Devon.

“Yea, well it’s in the past now. I promise to come around more often.”

“You should totally move here again! Think of how awesome that would be, the Lochte brothers together again!” Ryan grinned at the thought. 

Devon lifted Ryan’s arm off his shoulder. “Yea, how about no? I have a life in Seattle. Hayley loves it there. I can’t uproot her.”

“Hey, just a thought. It would be totally awesome.” Ryan said as he fiddled with his phone.

“Yea, I know but I can’t just leave my job.”

“Yea, I guess so. Oh so guess what?” Ryan’s face lite up.

“What?”

“So, Mom and I totally got together and Hayley is getting a crap load of stuff for her new doll. Do you think she will like it?” 

Devon smiled and rolled his eyes. “Dude, between you and Mom my kid will be spoiled. I won’t be able to keep up. I’m sure she will like it. You know that is the first doll she’s ever had. She has wanted one for a while now. All her friends started getting one in the past six months. She has been begging for one.”

“This is her first doll? Isn’t that like a sin?” Ryan asked shocked.

Devon shrugged. “Well, I didn’t see the point to shell out close to fifty bucks for one doll. Not to mention how much all the damn accessories are.” 

“I guess so but, you do know that now she has one she is totally going to be spoiled with it. Besides we all have four years to make up for.”

“You don’t have to buy her love. She is a very lovable little girl.”

“I know that dude but, I don’t want her to find out how much I spoil all our nieces and nephews and wonder why we don’t spoil her.” Ryan replied grinning at Devon. 

“We want her to feel very loved like she already is.” Michael commented. 

“Yea, I guess so.”

“Daddy come fix it!” Keith’s voice floated through to the kitchen.

“My boss calls me. I will be right back.” Ryan laughed as he headed into the living room.

“I have to warn you Ryan is designing a clothing line for kids. Hayley might become a model for him.” 

“Yea, he was telling me about it in the car.” Devon commented looking away from Michael.

“Dude, we have to figure out a way to get through this holiday without acting all awkward.” 

“Yea, I know I’m just trying to think of what to say if someone figures it out.”

“They won’t she looks just like you. She looks like your little clone.”

“Yea, I guess so. So, how is training going?”

“It’s good, just super busy. Ryan refuses to get a nanny so we have to figure out who practices first or if we take Keith to the pool with us.”

“Ryan and I agree on not having a nanny. I have heard some terrible stories about nannies.” Devon commented as he smiled.

“Ok so, we have two hungry kids. What do we want to do for lunch? I’m thinking we go out just this once.” Ryan replied as he came back into the kitchen.

“I’m fine with that.” 

“Yea, let me get Hayley changed, she’s wearing play clothes.” Devon replied before standing up and going to get Hayley changed. Once Devon was gone from the kitchen Ryan turned to Michael grinning.

“She is like the most polite kid ever Michael. We need to ask Devon how he did it. Keith could use some manners.” 

“Yea, he could. So, where were you thinking of going for lunch?”

“How about the new place that just opened on sixth street? After lunch we could go to the park, or like walk around downtown. It’s nice out.” 

“Ryan, its Florida it’s always nice out but, yea that sounds fine. There is the frozen yogurt place right next to it.” 

Ryan grinned. “That’s awesome. If both the kids eat all their food and behave we can totally get frozen yogurt after.”

Devon reappeared in the kitchen with both the kids. Hayley was clutching her doll to her chest. Devon was holding a Disney princess backpack. 

“Nice backpack dude.” Ryan ribbed as he put socks and shoes on Keith.

“Hey, it’s Hayley’s I go somewhere prepared. What if the restaurant doesn’t have a coloring sheet? What if the crayons break?” Devon responded as he helped Hayley tie her shoes.

“He has a point.” Michael replied as he grabbed the old diaper bag that now held a few things to keep Keith entrained. 

Once they got to the restaurant Hayley wanted to take her doll in with her. 

“No, princess you have to leave her in the car.”

“She’ll get lonely daddy.” Hayley said matter of fact. 

“Hayley I said no.”

“But daddy, I don’t want to leave her here.” Hayley whined. 

“Hayley Nicole, I told you to leave her in the car. Now please listen to me. Or when we get back to the house I will put her up and you won’t get to play with her for the rest of the day.” 

Hayley huffed and put the doll back in her seat. “It’s not fair.” 

Devon turned to Ryan and Michael. “Hey you guys go get a table I will be right in I just need to talk to Hayley.”

Ryan nodded and followed Michael inside. Once they were sitting at the table Ryan turned to Michael. 

“He seems to do really well with her.” Ryan commented.

“Yea, he does but I don’t understand why she couldn’t bring the doll in. Is it really that big of a deal?” Michael commented getting Keith settled down with crayons and a coloring sheet.

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t know but don’t bring it up when they come in here ok? Just like let him do him as a parent.”

Devon and Hayley showed up just then and Michael could tell Hayley had been crying. Her face was all red and so were her eyes. Michael wanted to just hug her tight and make everything right. 

“Sorry about that guys. Here Hayley sit next to Keith.”

“I want to sit next to you!” Hayley whined.

“Hayley Nicole what did I just tell you?” You will be sitting next to me, now sit down.” 

Hayley hung her head and sat down next to Keith. Lunch was quiet as Michael tried to send Hayley good vibes. Once lunch was over Ryan suggested that the group go get some frozen yogurt. 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I think Hayley needs some quiet time.” Devon replied as he hugged Hayley who had just burst into tears because Keith’s leg had touched her leg. 

“Yea, a N-A-P would both of them good.” Ryan said as he spelled out the word. 

“Good idea. Let’s head out.” Michael commented as he followed Ryan and Keith out to the car.   
Devon was squished between the two kids because Hayley was now having a fit that she had to be seated in the car. 

Once they got back to the house Devon claimed he was also tired so he went to take a nap with Hayley. Ryan got Keith settled with a movie before going to the porch where Michael was sitting. 

“Hey MP, what are you doing out here?” Ryan wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist.

“Ryan, I have to tell you something and you will totally hate me for it.” Michael mumbled as he leaned against Ryan’s chest. 

“I could never hate you Mike, what’s wrong?”

Michael pulled away from Ryan and turned to face him. “Um so, Hayley is my kid.” 

Ryan snorted a laugh at Michael. “Yea ok, very funny. I think you have gotten too much sun Mike. Come inside and drink some water.”

Michael reached out and grabbed Ryan’s wrist. “No seriously Ryan. I got really fucked up a few years back and I didn’t mean to sleep with Devon but I did. I’m so sorry.”

Ryan stared at Michael taking his words in. “What did you do?”

“I’m sorry Ryan I didn’t mean too. I should have told you years ago. I’m so sorry.”

“No Michael that’s not what I meant. I meant what drugs did you do?”

“The usual.” Michael muttered looking down at the ground. 

“Have you been shooting up since? Like the fuck Michael? Is that why Devon stayed away? He didn’t want anyone to figure it out?” 

“I haven’t done it since. I don’t know Ryan, I can’t answer that.”

Ryan shook his head and turned away from Michael. “You need to leave. I don’t care where the fuck you go. Just leave.” Ryan walked back into the house.

Michael hung his head as he walked around to his car. He got in the car and called his mom.

“I told Ryan, he told me to leave.”

“Oh Michael, I’m glad you told him. Are you surprised he told you to leave?”

“No mom, I’m not surprised I’m just upset with myself.”

“Well, where are you going to go?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just going to stay gone for a while. Probably rent a hotel room and if Ryan wants me gone for a while then maybe I’ll come back up to Baltimore. I refuse to be away from my son on Christmas though.”

“That’s good dear, I hope you can work through this. You have been through much together. I don’t want you to relapse. I worry about you Michael.”

“I know you do Mom, I promise I won’t relapse. My family is worth more than that damn drug.”

Meanwhile back at the house Ryan was pacing the kitchen floor. He was super hurt, why hadn’t Michael told him before now? Why hadn’t Devon said something? Had Ryan been such a bad brother that Devon couldn’t tell him things now? Ryan checked on Keith and then ran up to the guest bedroom. He knocked on the door softly and waited for Devon to answer the door. 

Devon opened the door and peered out. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Um, can we talk?”

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“Is Michael, Hayley’s father?” 

“Ryan..” Devon’s voice trailed off as Ryan held his hand up. 

“Did he make you stay away from your family?”

“What? No! I choose to stay away Ryan. I didn’t want to ruin your marriage.”

“So, how drugged up were you guys?” Ryan inquired softly sitting down in the floor. 

Devon shut the door and sat down next to his brother. “Let’s just say I don’t remember the night at all. I mixed alcohol and a ton of drugs. I did a lot of stupid shit. I’m sorry I never told you. I just didn’t want to ruin your marriage and then you had Keith and I wanted to come home. God I wanted to come home.”

“You should have come home. God, you could have told me what pregnancy was like. Our babies could have grown up together.” Ryan sobbed out.

“I’m sorry, I should have been here for you. I was too ashamed to admit that I slept with Michael.”

Ryan hugged Devon close to his body. “I have no idea how we are going to get through this but we will. You are my baby brother, my first best friend. Dude, I missed you.”

“What about you and Michael? You guys have to be ok. Like if me not being around will make you guys ok then I will leave.”

“No, Mike and I will work this out but you can’t leave again. Like you need to move back home, I can’t do this without you. Besides is it fair to keep Michael from his kid?”

Devon shrugged. “I don’t know about that. I was going to tell everyone this at once and at Christmas but I’m engaged Ry. Hayley believes my fiancé is her real father.” 

“Oh my god Devon that’s great! So male? Female? Name? Age? Occupation? How long have you two been together?” Ryan flared question after question at Devon.

“His name is Colin, he’s thirty, and he’s surgeon and three years now.” Devon laughed at Ryan and stood up. “Hold on, I have pictures on my phone.” Devon slipped back into the guest room and came back out holding his phone. He showed Ryan pictures of Colin and Hayley.

“He really loves her doesn’t he?” Ryan questioned.

“Yea, and she adores him. She calls him papa. He has been such a help with her the past three years.”

“Do you want to tell her the truth then?”

Devon shook his head. “No Ryan, I don’t ever want to tell her the truth. Of course Colin knows that he isn’t her real dad and she knows that she doesn’t have Colin’s last name but she will. When we get married he is going to adopt her.”

“Wait, can he legally adopt her?”

“Yes, he can I didn’t want Michael to sign the birth certificate for this exact reason.” 

“You really thought it out.” Ryan mused. 

“Yea, I did. I’m sorry that you had to find out this way. It’s not right and I’m sorry but I didn’t know how to tell anyone.”

Ryan shrugged. “Its fine, I get it you tried to protect me.” 

Devon smiled. “Yea, pretty much. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“So, how would you feel about inviting Colin to the craziness that is our family Christmas? Mama would love it you know? She worries about you. He can stay here with you. We have so many guests’ rooms.”

Devon shook his head. “I will extend the invite but, he’s super busy at work around the holidays. He’s saving up vacation time too.”

Ryan nodded. “Well, I have to call my husband. I kinda told him to leave when he told me.”

“Yea, that might be a good idea. It’s really not his fault I stayed away for so long.” Devon hugged Ryan and then turned to go back to the room. 

Ryan walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa before calling Michael.

“Hello?” Michael’s voice floated over the line. 

“Come home Mike. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I talked to Devon and we figured something out. Something that will work for everyone. I want you home.”

“Are you sure? I mean it’s not a problem for me to stay away.”

“Mike get your ass home now. I love you.” 

“Ok, I love you too.” 

Ryan hung the phone up and smiled at Keith who was playing with blocks on the floor. Later that night after the kids were in bed Ryan had Michael and Devon sit in the living room.

“Ok so, like we all obviously know what happened today and how crazy it was. So, my thing is I’m not mad at either of you. Disappointed yea but, I’ve learned a long time ago that what you do when you’re drugged up is not something you would normally do. So, I’m like super pissed at the drug not you guys. However, we are left with the issues of what do we tell Hayley?”

“We don’t tell her anything. She goes on believing that you two are her uncles. That’s all I want.” Devon responded.

“I know you want that Devon but what if she finds out?” Ryan responded staring at his brother.

“She won’t, as long as the three of us agree to never speak of it again.” Devon stared Ryan down.

“I think that’s smart but she needs two parents.” Michael commented.

“She has two parents. I’m engaged, she calls my fiancé Papa.”

“That’s great! Congratulations!” Michael smiled at Devon.

“Are we nuts? Like is it seriously normally to keep this shit from people?” Ryan questioned.

“Ryan, we are Lochtes all Lochtes are nuts.” Devon laughably answered.

“That’s true, oh speaking of families what did your fiancé say about coming down here?”

“He’s going to come down. He’s in Charlotte until Friday for some conference but after it he’s going to drive drown here. I’m really nervous for you guys to meet him.”

“Why? Is he like super lame?” 

“Colin is not lame, he’s super smart. I’m mostly worried that Mom will be angry at us for living out of wedlock.” Devon admitted.

“Dude, Mike and I lived together out of wedlock for like six years. It will be fine trust me.”

“If it’s not we will defend you.” Michael joked. 

“Thanks guys. This will be the first Christmas Colin and I get to be physically together.”

“What? You guys haven’t spent a Christmas together?” Ryan scoffed.

“Um no, Colin’s chief of surgery so he’s always working.” 

“Dude that is a total drag!”

“Yea tell me about it.” 

“So let me ask you a question, is your relationship all like Grey’s Anatomy?” Michael asked laughing.

“What? No dude, it’s really gross like Colin will come home with bags of bloody scrubs. We have a separate washer and dryer for just his scrubs and shoes. I also have more medical books and research papers laying around my house then I would like but eh I love the guy so, it’s just something I put up with.” Devon replied rolling his eyes.

“I’m glad you’re happy Devon you deserve it.” 

“Thanks, it was a hard road.”

“Isn’t it always?” Ryan commented laughing.


End file.
